Talk:Fenix
I believe the color background for Fenix's name should be green, not blue. My reasoning is that he seems to be a member of the Akliae Tribe, whose tribal color is green. Fenix is most certainly not a member of the blue Sargas Tribe.-UPL2229 17:52, 13 July 2007 (UTC) We have no idea which tribe Fenix belongs to. However, in the mission where you first rescue him, his forces are blue (and you, the player, have yellow forces). Unlike Terrans, Protoss factions are only rarely specified. PsiSeveredHead 22:02, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Game Unit Stored here because it kept overlapping with the references. PsiSeveredHead 20:32, 4 November 2007 (UTC) When it comes to hero stats, we could make seperate, linked articles. Eg. For Fenix it could be said that to see his game stats see Fenix: Hero Unit or something similar. Wowwiki does this technique quite well for its heroes; one page for lore and a linked page for tactics, stats, etc.--Hawki 21:34, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Name Though trivial should it be noted that "Fenix" means Phoenix in Czech? The phoenix being the bird who dies by being consumed by fire, but is reborn from it's own ash. --Shaha Isn't there also a magazine by that name? Having said that, the pronunciation, and him "coming back to life" as a Dragoon made that obvious anyway. PsiSeveredHead 03:49, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Fenix's Psi Blades That's easy. It was simply an equipment malfunction for his power suit. It was just unfortunate timing that it happened at that very moment. --Thebrowncloud 01:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Fenix a Protoss Zealot? I don't think this is correct. Fenix and even Artanis was described as High Templars. I wouldn't take gameplay too much into consideration when it comes to lore as Blizzard ran out of time to give each hero their own unique look. :First of all, sign your posts. Second of all, Kerrigan is the only hero in SC1 to have a unique look, so the 'run out of time' premise is faulty (or if Blizz did run out of time, they never got standard). Third of all, Aldaris only refers to Fenix as a templar once (mission 4 briefing), and as "Templar Fenix," not "High Templar Fenix." "Templar" corresponds to any member of the Templar Caste, not specifically a high templar. Fourthly, although it was introduced much later, the term "high templar" has also been used as a rank for Templar Caste members who aren't necessarily high templars in a gameplay sense (Fenix's Praetor/Steward of the Templar rank aside). :At the end of the day, there's no real evidence that Fenix is a high templar, whereas he's portrayed as a zealot every time pre-dragoon. WYSIWYG and all that.--Hawki (talk) 23:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Additionally with Artanis, he's similarly only addressed as "Templar" in BW, never "high templar." The difference is that he's listed as a high templar in the BW manual. In the SC1 manual, Fenix is called "Templar," Tassadar "High Templar." So, still a t-caste member, just not an HT.--Hawki (talk) 23:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) purifierer Fenix It has been show to us that Fenix is indeed a purifierer however it is a copy from when he was slew and before entering the Dragoon project. So in fact there are 2 Fenix. I was thinking of splitting the pages into 2 or maybe 3 different pages. 2 - Fenix - Fenix (purifierer) Or maybe even 3 - Fenix - Fenix (purifierer) - Fenix (Dragoon) Which one is better? Thunder Eagle 17:51, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :I want to hold off until the game is actually released, but assuming that's true, then it would be a case of 2 articles. Fenix is still Fenix in the dragoon, with the same experiences and whatnot. Unless the purifier has access to all his memories and whatnot, then I'd classify him as a separate character. :Also, sign your posts.--Hawki (talk) 01:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Even though Purifier Fenix only contains the originals personality and memories up to the time he was defeated at Antioch, I don't see why we can't keep it all on one page. Just add in the Purifier's brief history and continue along with his awakening. His presence is meant to be a direct reference to him after all. --EmpoweredMe (talk) 01:57, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :Is that a fact or speculation though? The purifiers were sealed way before SC1, so unless Fenix's conciousness was streaming constantly to Cybros, that seems dubious.--Hawki (talk) 02:12, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Idk how to go about this with spoiling, but I don't think many are closely watching this so I will continue. It's fact. When Fenix was being transplanted into a dragoon his personality was cloned into a prototype purifier and would have been the basis of all new purifiers if the project continued. Aldaris had it sent away soon after it's completion. Purifier Fenix believes he just awoken from stasis and is now a dragoon and doesn't know he is a purifier. --EmpoweredMe (talk) 02:30, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :Well, now I've been spoiled more than I care for, but it comes with the territory I guess. Anyway, I'll take your word for it. That said, I'd like to wait and see how P-Fenix's arc goes and other elements play out, because that's still missing a chunk of character development. I wouldn't be opposed to continuing the article with P-Fenix, but if there's something like "I'm my own man," then it may see two articles being created. Right now though, I'd like to hold off these kinds of edits - spoilers and all that.--Hawki (talk) 02:48, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I've been going through a walkthrough of the game. At this point in time, I'm firmly in favor of making a separate article. Artanis and Karax discuss the difference in the personality (as small as it is), how Fenix identifies primarily with the purifiers, how he states (paraphrased) that "I am Fenix, and yet I am not"). Overall, the overall theme is him being a separate being from the original.--Hawki (talk) 07:17, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Edit: Even states "Fenix was the moniker of another." That "I must find my own path and my own name."--Hawki (talk) 07:19, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Agreed, and he eventually changes his name anyway, a designation the game reflects. He should be separate. DrakeyC (talk) 19:53, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::On the same note, I think the Fenix should actually be named "Talendar" (sp.?), given how it's the name he uses at the end. Make "Fenix (purifier)" a redirect, but as it's his most recent name, arguably it's the one that should be used.--Hawki (talk) 21:13, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'd go with "Talendar" for the page name, and in the intro do something like Duran/Narud, "Fenix is the initial name given to a purifier, blah blah blah... he later takes the name Talendar." DrakeyC (talk) 23:29, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fenix's page will have to be updated mentioning that his personality was used in the purifier program and was the basis for Talendar. Also, it's easily missed, Talendar mentions many things that Fenix did when a conversation is not available. If you click on him he will tell stories of Fenix and how he is astonished how one protoss achieved so much. Those things will have to go into Fenix's page.--EmpoweredMe (talk) 02:30, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Movie Reference Section Should that be under Talendar or Fenix? Talendar even mentions at the end that his memory is clouded and the events may be inaccurate. This puts some doubt that they're attributed to Fenix, and since Talendar says them I feel like they should be in his page. Subsourian (talk) 03:31, January 13, 2016 (UTC) List Movie references in Fenix's dialog in Legacy of the Void: * "... super carrier Antimond ...": Under Siege * "... border of Antiga ...": Black Hawk Down * "... Khalathi Intercession ...": Rambo (?) * "... last surviving brother of four Zealots ...": Saving Private Ryan * "... Khas'mas ...": Die Hard * "... assassinate Artanis ...": https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Commando_(1985_film) * "... the Rock ...": The Rock * "... Khalai worker ...": Die Hard: With a Vengeance * "... Hunted us like prey ...": Predator Well, one thing's for sure, they shouldn't be listed. Frankly, I don't see how any of them is a specific reference to a movie. That said, they should be incorporated into the Fenix page into his backstory. None of the material seems far fetched, whereas Talandar's story begins at the point of his creation, rather than dictating the need to copy Fenix's up to his first death.--Hawki (talk) 06:05, January 13, 2016 (UTC) *List them as easter eggs, perhaps? Or just link them in the quotes section? Yes, the Khalathi thing definitely sounds like Rambo. - Vorknkx (talk) 06:53, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Thing is, they shouldn't need to be listed, considering that they're in-universe information. The Kalathi Intercession is a pre-established event. Super carriers are a type of protoss starship. Khas'mas is likely a holiday in celebration of Khas. Surviving among zealots is something Fenix would do considering that he was a zealot. Antiga is probably in reference to Antiga Prime. And so on. This whole movie reference thing seems to be really stretching it.--Hawki (talk) 07:14, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Pretty much everyone knows that these are movie references. I specifically came here looking for them, baffled at why they're hidden in the talk page by one person who dominated the conversation despite being fairly oblivious to an obvious and confirmed SC2 easter egg. Like how does someone look at ten clear movie references in a row (one explicit - The Rock) and still insist otherwise? 02:01, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you're even talking about, but we do list them here. You're in the wrong Fenix article. --Subsourian (talk) 02:05, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Cool Details There is are a few bits of dialogue with Talandar describing and remembering some of the accomplishment Fenix did, such as saving the brother of 4 zealots, killing dark templar with their own warpblades, ect. I think it would be a cool addition to the page to mention some of Fenix's feats.--EmpoweredMe (talk) 06:24, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :One of the problems (and why I've been hesitant to add them) is that Talandar mentions that the memories may be inaccurate or clouded. So we'd have to add them into the article reflecting that they may not have happened. Subsourian (talk) 11:45, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ::After watching that part again I don't see how that is implied. Talandar states that, after knowing that he has only incorporated these memories, is astonished by how one Templar can achieve such feats. If these were somehow false memories he would of realized it because it is after he has read the archives.--EmpoweredMe (talk) 06:30, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I think they should be included. It's a bit iffy because the timing of the events is a bit up in the air, but we can generally assume that the events happened in some form or another. It's a case of retroactive character building, and there's not really any reason to assume that the events are intentionally erroneous information.--Hawki (talk) 09:10, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Artwork Since now we have his official artwork from Heroes of the Storm, is not better add that? The actual artwork don't match with the actual Fenix (like the 99% of the SC1 artworks)--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 14:27, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :Generally unless we lack actual artwork, we go with the last canonical appearance of the character. Since Heroes art isn't canon, we stick with the wounded artwork we have of real Fenix. It's debatable whether we should add his SCR dragoon art or his initial concept art, but I think a picture of his battered protoss form is more reflective of him than the actual dragoon shell. But as Heroes takes liberties with the dragoon design (naturally it has to) if we did change it to a dragoon we'd go with SCR art. --Subsourian (talk) 15:06, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Why no use the artwork that we see in the video? the one where the Fenix body is visible. He match perfectly with the Fenix of SCR portrait, the actual artwork is totally different from what we see ingame--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 15:31, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :::Do you mean the artwork in the "personality and traits" section? I tried putting that in the character box, but it looked off to me. It might be the picture's dimensions. However, there's also the lack of colour, while the current character one does have colour. :::I do feel that we should use artwork of Fenix's body rather than as a dragoon, because a battered body is still representative of his last known state (inside the dragoon). So while the SC1 seems more representative of him being in stasis rather than the dragoon, I think it's the best choice in terms of aesthetics, and representing his physical state.--Hawki (talk) 23:53, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :::That artwork have colors, he just have a pale blue tint, but is possible see the actual colors. Btw, the Dragoon technically is part of his body now, I was thinking, why not make an image where is possible see both body and Dragoon? I don't know if you understand what I mean.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 11:09, March 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Ask and Blizzard will give to you https://bnetcmsus-a.akamaihd.net/cms/content_folder_media/7V7O8HUS1GU31521055990935.jpg --PRISON KEEPER (talk) 17:24, March 19, 2018 (UTC) I've made the colored portrait the character box image. Looks much better than the black and white one, and even the grey one. Discuss as necessary. That said, I don't think we should cobble up an image that shows both Fenix as a zealot and dragoon. The current image best represents his last physical form, and it's our standard policy to use a single image in character boxes that best represents them.--Hawki (talk) 00:38, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :I found the image of Fenix inside the Dragoon but complete instead of just the head. https://twitter.com/BlizzHeroes/status/978788431424757760--[[User:PRISON KEEPER|PRISON KEEPER]] (talk) 00:07, April 3, 2018 (UTC)